


To Mourn

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ll see each other again.<br/>You and I.<br/>My friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Mourn

I want to wash  
My memories clean  
Of everything but you.  
To grasp the clouds and  
To pull myself up to be  
With you.

But I’m in danger  
Of letting all the  
Pain in and  
Forgetting all the rest.

I have to remember tomorrow.  
Have to remember my friend.  
Let him rest with Angels.  
Let him sleep in the Dragon’s Den.

A smile made of magic,  
Words of kindness.  
His wisdom still some  
Where in my head.  
All the laughter and tears  
We shared, stories and memories  
Still new, makes me wonder if you’re  
Still here as I knew you.

I have to remember tomorrow.  
Have to remember my friend.  
All the begins and all the ends.  
In love we heal with time but  
Never forget.

We’ll see each other again.  
You and I.  
My friend.


End file.
